


Wilhelm of Green Fables

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dave's here for a bit as well :D, Got inspired by a thing from the Winter Soldier, I'm sorry Wilhelm but blame anons for requesting this, Mind Control, RHMG!AU, To the surprise of nobody Galeforce is still a dick, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Wilhelm Kreighaus was best friends with Right, who still wasn't found yet. But a little birdie informs Wilhelm of a possible location of where Right may be, and he wasn't going to sit around like Henry and Reginald and do nothing, he was going to find Right. But sometimes, you don't find exactly what you are looking for.
Kudos: 20





	Wilhelm of Green Fables

**Author's Note:**

> Right Hand Man Green AU is by Swan Swanno ( https://swan-swanno.tumblr.com/ ) and can be read here ( https://rhmg-au.tumblr.com/ )  
> This fic was requested in various forms by various people on Tumblr so I just took all the requests and blended it into one idea.

Reginald Copperbottom wasn't the only person missing Right Hand Man in the Toppat Clan, Wilhelm Krieghaus missed his best friend, someone he had known since Right was a spunky teenager. Wilhelm was sitting in the Orion lounge of the Toppat Space Station, slowly eating his potato wedges and looking out the window into space. He wondered how Right was doing down there on earth, especially with the rumored Toppat Killer running around killing fellow Toppats like some machine. Wilhelm wondered if their current leader Henry Stickmin, or even Reginald Copperbottom was doing anything about stopping this monster and finding Right and the other Toppats on Earth. So far they've only banned travel to Earth unless you absolutely know the risk of what was down there, but that was it.

A hand touched Wilhelm's shoulder, jolting him out of his thoughts and flinging his potato wedge he was holding across the lounge. Luckily it was only the newest appointed Toppat, Dave Panpa, who asked Wilhelm "Everything ok Mr. Krieghaus? You kind of look lost in thought about something. Need someone to lend an ear atleast, since my shift is up?" Wilhelm sighed, he had been bottling up his insecurities, and Dave seemed like a good fellow. Wilhelm spoke "I'm just missing my friend. His name was Right Hand Man and we've known each other for awhile, we are practically brothers. Hell, I was his best man at his wedding with Reginald. Just hoping that the monster down there hadn't got to him."

Dave spoke up "Right Hand Man is a tough guy, especially since his cybernetics made him a perfect weapon, so they say. I've only heard rumors of where Right might of been, but Henry doesn't want to hear of rumors, least we break Reginald's heart. I think the last location was near some old Toppat base that the old leaders used to us, but again it's just a rumor. Just know that I'm sure Right is right as rain." Dave gave a smile as he plucked a potato wedge from Wilhelm's plate. "Anyways, I should grab me some grub, see you around Mr Krieghaus!" And just like that Dave was gone.

Wilhelm thought for a moment, he knew exactly where the rumored base was, and while he knew it was a risk to go to Earth, especially on a rumor, but sitting around and sulking around potato wedges wasn't cutting it anymore. If Right was in his shoes, he would be searching the planet for him. Wilhelm got up from his table and left for his room to prepare. With weapons and a medical kit on hand, Wilhelm took the normal escape pod to Earth, with a mission to find Right.

The sound of the pod hitting the ground echoed through the forest near the base. Wilhelm got out and began his trek to the old Toppat base, eyes and ears opened and alert for anything. Wilhelm knew this forest like the back of his hand since Sir Wilford and Terrence Suave both made this base home when they led. And soon he was staring at the old building, which looked untouched minus the door being slightly opened. Wilhelm knew it was a risk to speak, but he needed Right to atleast hear him if he was here "Right, you in here? It's just me old friend, I'm here to bring you back home." Wilhelm walked the halls of the old base, floorboards creaking ever so often. He saw a room with a door opened, glowing a faint strange green glow.

Wilhelm entered slowly, but what he saw shocked him, it was Right, dressed in military clothing and cybernetic eye glowing an evil green, and sitting in a nearby chair, almost as if he was expecting Wilhelm to be there, was Hubert Galeforce, General of the Government military, who spoke up "Good of you to join us, Krieghaus. How long has it been since we last fought on the battlefield, around twenty years hasn't it?" Wilhelm narrowed his eyes at Galeforce and looked back at Right before replying "What did you do to my friend, you monster." 

Galeforce only chuckled before snapping his fingers, causing Right to grab Wilhelm by his shirt. "I don't see any friends here, Krieghaus, only the Government's own Toppat Killer, Green. Such a reliable weapon they are." Wilhelm felt anger boil through his veins, they tampered with Right's mind somehow and warped his friend into a weapon. Wilhelm however came up a plan, he just needed to get "Green" away from Galeforce. Wilhelm pushed his feet on Green and got the shirt ripped off, freeing himself before running. Galeforce gave Green one command "Kill him" and Green took chase.

Wilhelm made sure not to run too far, making sure Green was nearby enough to hear him. "Right, I know you must be floating around in there, please remember me old friend. Remember when you first joined the clan as a teenager under Sir Wilford IV, how he always smelled of cigar and wore his three hats! Remember me and you putting a whole pot of oatmeal in that jackass Suave's desk and watching him curse the entire day, remember your wedding day, you dressed in your white suit as you told your husband "I do" and kissed him on that beach that day! Come on friend, you have to fight this!" Green stopped following, clutching his head as the green in his cybernetic eye dulled to a dark red. 

Wilhelm slowly approached Green, pulling out an old pocket watch and speaking "Remember when you got me this watch, I've always carried it around ever since then, you are my friend, you are like a brother to me and there are alot of people that miss you." Green slowly spoke "Will... helm? Old friend? Where... where am I?" Wilhelm smiled and took Right's hand before speaking "It doesn't matter where we are, let's get back to the escape pod and get you back to your husband." Right replied slowly "I have a husband? Why don't I remember them?" This hurt Wilhelm, Galeforce had fucked with Right's memories, because Reginald was precious to him. Wilhelm just shook his head "Don't worry about that right now, getting you home is more important and soon we'll be back eating potato wedges like old times."

"Green is going to do no such thing" Galeforce said, having caught up with the duo. Wilhelm stepped infront of Right, drawing his gun at Galeforce. Galeforce chuckled again before only speaking "Gemini, Reindeer, Electric, Element, Night. Complete your prime directive." Wilhelm then felt a sharp pain run through his chest. He was stabbed from behind, which could only mean, he failed at rescuing Right. Wilhelm turned around to the last vision of a glowing green charge hurdling towards him. And just like that, Wilhelm Krieghaus was no more. But to Galeforce, it was just another dead Toppat, but a Toppat that did provide Dr V with some more information on how Green worked and making sure his little back up phrase worked like a charm.

After all, Green was the perfect weapon for the Government.


End file.
